Don't Take The Girl
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: I have been meaning to write this for awhile a songfic ONESHOT Sheyla. song Don't Take The Girl By Tim McGraw. Hope you enjoy reading it, i enjoyed writing it. better summery inside.


**I love this song and I have been meaning to write this story for sometime now I finally got the time to do so I hope you love or like this story! Song is Don't Take The Girl by Tim McGraw. Story line is John's dad takes him fishing and Teyla shows up on Earth don't ask how I just thought you guy's would use your imagination there. Then later John shows up on her planet as a teenager. Then lastly there on Atlantis after they meet on Athos again. And the last paragraph there still on Atlantis then. ONESHOT SHEYLA**

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin' When he was eight years old_

John looked up at his dad as he walked out of the house with two fishing poles. Dave was staying at a friends house and John has been bugging his dad to take him fishing for awhile now. Finally Patrick Sheppard gave into his son and decided now would be a good time to go fishing. John looked to the front gate and saw a little girl there with a fishing pole in her hands and she had a pleading look on her face.

_A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole His dad looked down and smiled said, "We can't leave her behind Son I know you don't want her to go, but someday you'll change your mind."And Johnny said, "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go Take any boy in the worldDaddy please don't take the girl."_

So Patrick agreed to let the girl come with. "Alright hop in the truck." He told them both. John let the little girl go first and then fallowed suit.

"What's your name?" John asked the girl while looking at her she held her head down and then looked at and whispered.

"Teyla." John smiled and she smiled back at him.

"That's a pretty name." John said still smiling and Teyla smiled and then the truck headed of to the dock. Ounce there John got out and helped Teyla out as well. Then he lead her to the dock. He showed her how to put a worm on then showed her how to cast it out. Teyla smiled and did what John did. They fished for hours and Johns dad watched them then it was time to go and they left. Ounce they were home John walked up the sidewalk and turned around and saw that the girl was gone.

_Same old boy, Same sweet girl, Ten years down the road He held her tight and kissed her lips In front of the picture show Stranger came and pulled a gun Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there wont be any harm."And Johnny said, "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me Here's the key to my car Mister give it a whirl But please don't take the girl."_

John woke up and he was not in his room he was on the ground somewhere outside. John looked around and saw someone very familiar walk up to him.

"Hi do I know you?" John asked the woman.

"Yes I'm Teyla do you remember?" She asked hopefully. John smiled and she hugged him. "John it has been awhile." She said into his chest.

"Your telling me I didn't think I would ever see you again." John said

"You will always see me John I love you with all my heart." Teyla said John breathed in and smiled he pulled back and kissed her. Teyla smiled up at him.

"And I love you." John said.

"Teyla I thought we were supposed to be together forever." A guy said from behind Teyla, John got in front of her to be in between them for the guy had a knife.

"Kannon I have told you before I am not in love with you." Teyla said placing her hand on his arm. John walked forward and looked Kannon in the eye.

"You really don't want to hurt her especially if you love her right?" John asked and Kannon nodded. "And if you love her enough, you would love her enough to let her go." John added and Kannon nodded and put his knife down and then walked away. John turned back to Teyla and she turned into him for a hug. John started to disappear Teyla tried to hang on but he was gone. Before he was gone though she heard him whisper 'I will find you again.'

_Same old boy, Same sweet girl, Five years down the road There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed Take the very breath you gave me Take the heart from my chest I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me Make this my last request Take me out of this world God, please don't take the girl_

John looked at Carson and couldn't believe what he was hearing. This couldn't be happening not after all they been through together. He was going to be a father but his wife was going to die giving birth or so doctors said that what was going to happen. John went out onto the balcony of Atlantis and looked out over the sea and went on his knees and prayed to whatever god there was if there is a god. He wished he could take Teyla's place so she would live he couldn't raise a kid on his own there kid on his own not without her. He heard the balcony door open and felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up and saw Elizabeth there.

"John." She said.

"I cant do this, I cant loose her." He said as tears fell down his face.

"You don't have to, she's a fighter." She said squeezing his shoulder.

"I know." John said dropping his head.

"She needs you." She said.

"I know." John said and got up and headed back into the infirmary.

_Johnny's daddy Was taking him fishin' When he was eight years old... _

John looked down at his son 'John Sheppard Jr.' and smiled, his nick name JJ.

"Dada we going fishing!" JJ said excitedly as he grabbed his small fishing pole. John smiled and nodded.

"Yup were going fishing." He grabbed his own fishing pole and went over to get the rest of the gear. "First go give your mother a hug and kiss." John said JJ smiled and headed back into the bedroom it was still very early and so Teyla was still sleeping. JJ shook her arm and she woke up.

"Goodbye Mama, going fishing today." JJ leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Teyla smiled and kissed the top of his head. She looked up and saw his father walk in. She smiled at him and John came over and kissed her on the lips.

"We'll be back later, hopefully with some dinner." John said Teyla laughed a little as he and her son walked out the door to go fishing.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review tell me what you think!**


End file.
